Debí De Haberte Valorado
by Zak West
Summary: Espero que ella haga todo lo que yo debí de haber hecho cuando estaba en su lugar y, aunque sé que no arreglare nada, te pido perdón porque sé que los años que estuvimos juntos no fueron los mejores pero ahora me doy cuenta de mis errores. Te amo nunca lo olvides… Adiós Jade cuídate y se feliz.


_Hola… Aquí un pequeño song-fic de la canción __When I Was Your Man- Bruno Mars._

Victorious no me pertenece.

Disfruten

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era una tarde nublada en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, las calles estaban casi sin gente y los supermercados no tenían muchos clientes, claro que ¿quien quisiera salir con un clima como este? Era un día pésimo, era como si al respirar el aire de aquel día te estuvieran inyectando un poco de angustia en tu pecho. Pero en toda esa enorme ciudad había un joven de 21 años, con cabello sedoso y descuidado, como si llevase días sin peinarlo, era un hombre muy bien parecido cualquier mujer estaría loca por él pero, al igual que el día, él estaba vacío. El estaba en un pequeño apartamento sentado en la orilla de su cama con los codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos cubriéndole la cara, el joven llevaba puesto unos simples pantalones negros con los pies descalzos y sin camiseta dejando ver su cuerpo bronceado y bien trabajado, sin duda el sueño de muchas. La radio, que estaba en su buro a un lado de la ventana, seguía repitiendo la misma canción tiste y melancólica, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

_**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the  
radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name.**_

La canción volvió a acabar pero esta vez no comenzó de nuevo apago la grabadora, seguramente arto de escuchar algo que recuerde su pena. El joven se recostó en su cama mirando en techo mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha. El jamás lloraba, no lo hizo cuando le quitaron el papel de camarero por culpa de su ex mejor amiga; el rio con amargura y pensó "supongo que no es lo único que me quitaron por culpa de ella".

\- Si tan solo hubiera sabido que pasaría esto - se decía a si mismo mientras se limpiaba la mejilla con su pulgar izquierdo –. Todo hubiera sido diferente, y si ella no hubiese aparecido. O tal vez si yo no hubiera olvidado nuestro aniversario tantas veces por estar más concentrado en mi carrera y si le hubiera comprado rosas que, aunque a ella no le gustaran las flores, le demostrarían que pensaba en ella. Tal vez si hubiera tomado su mano en lugar de estar ocupado firmando autógrafos a las chicas que se me acercaban. Si solo tal vez le hubiera tenido más paciencia, ella se habría quedado conmigo y no con ella.

Otra lagrima callo por su mejilla pero esta vez por ambos lados, el nuevamente las limpio, pero esta vez, con furia.

_**It all just sounds like ooooooooh  
Mmm too young too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
and held your hand.**_

\- ¿Y si en lugar de estar en el set más horas de las que debía estar hubiera pasado esas horas con ella, podría haber compensado todas esas lagrimas que derramo por mí?- se preguntaba mientras viraba en la cama hacia la derecha para tomar una foto de ellos dos juntos que estaba a un lado de la grabadora –. Jade cuanto lo lamento, lamento no haber podido valorar todos esos pequeños detalles que tu hacías por mí; como dedicarme sonrisas de complicidad cuando decía una broma un poco sucia, o tomar mi mano cuando había muchas chicas alrededor – recordó esos momentos con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo -. Siempre creíste que pasaban por alto para mí, pero no era así – coloco la foto en su pecho y volvió a recostarse baca arriba –. Debí llevarte a todos los conciertos que a los que me invitabas, en lugar de solo decir que no tenía tiempo. Ahora se cuán importante era eso para ti porque puedo ver, por las fotos en las redes, que ella te lleva, ella te acompaña, que ella lo hace solo para hacerte feliz, porque ella te ama… y tú, la amas a ella – otra lagrima volvió a rodar.

_**Shoulda gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancin'  
But she's dancin' with another man.**_

Eran las 5:20 de la tarde el día aún seguía siendo pésimo y con esa sensación de que en cualquier momento ibas a sufrir una puñalada de dolor en tu pecho para cualquiera que respirara ese sombrío aire. En el apartamento de aquel joven, el todavía en se encontraba en su cama con aquella foto en su pecho. Torturándose con los recuerdos de aquella que le quito lo que mas amaba.

\- Recuerdo cuando terminamos hace ya tres meses… Yo estaba trabajando, como de costumbre, y tu llegaste al set y me pediste un momento a solas, como me arrepiento de haberte dicho que te fueras en lugar de haberte escuchado y poder evitar que salieras, pero esta vez, para siempre; como me arrepiento haberte dicho que en aquel momento que me dejaras trabajar porque era el único instante en el que podía ser yo mismo, sabiendo que siempre me ponía primero. Aún recuerdo aquella tarde.

**Flashback**

_\- No te preocupes Beck ahora tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para poder ser tú mismo, esto se acabó._

_\- ¿Me estas dejando? – yo estaba atónito, "porque alguien querría terminar conmigo, soy Beck Oliver" pensé, igual de egoísta que siempre._

_\- Sigues siendo muy listo Beck – respondió ella con sarcasmo -. Si, te estoy dejando. Me canse de ti, de tu actitud, de todo. Esto termino._

_\- Hay alguien más ¿no es así? – hable unos cuantos tonos más alto y comencé a acercarme a ella._

_\- Si lo hay – dijo con firmeza, y antes de que yo pudiera preguntar quién era el imbécil que me la había robado, ella hablo -. Es Tori._

_La mire con incredulidad y sonreí, sabía que ella estaba mintiendo; por dios es Jade, ella jamás me dejaría y menos por la inepta estrellita POP. Mi sonrisa cayó al ver ni una pizca de vacilación en sus ojos._

_\- Estas de broma, ¿no es así? – mis manos se cerraron en puños y comencé a temblar de rabia -. Tiene que ser una jodida broma… Por Vega, esa basura de la instruía POP, por la chica que quiso robarme de ti desde el primer momento en que me vio. Esa maldita pe… - mis palabras fueron cortadas por un tremendo ardor en mi mejilla._

_\- Nunca… En toda tu jodida vida, insultes a Tori – su voz era amarga y sus ojos destellaban de rabia y peligro. Yo retrocedí unos pasos aun en estado de shock-. Para que tu gran ego caiga, ella jamás se interesó en ti, ella me quería a mí. Y al parecer, me obtuvo – un fantasma de su cálida sonrisa apareció al hablar de ella, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de mi camerino._

_\- ¿Qué tiene ella de especial? – pregunte antes de que llegara a salir, mis ojos ardían y sentí un nudo en la garganta. _

_\- Ella es especial… Pero lo principal es que ella si me sube valorar – dijo sin voltearse antes de salir por la puerta._

_Y en ese momento supe que la había perdido._

**Fin del Flashback**

\- Tuviste mucha razón yo no te supe valorar – dijo el joven cerrando los ojos fuertemente queriendo reprimir el dolor.

_**My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good, strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made ooh  
And that haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like ooooooooh.**_

\- Si tan solo una vez en los años de relación te hubiese dejado libre en lugar de solo pulirte como un trofeo o si hubiera hecho algo que no hice ¿Todavía seguirías aquí conmigo? si tan solo te hubiera sacado a bailar en lugar de estar sentado bebiendo, aunque sé que ella ahora te sacara a bailar.

_**Mmm too young too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
and held your hand  
Shoulda gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancin'  
But she's dancin' with another man.**_

Beck tomo su teléfono celular y empezó a marcar un número tan conocido para él. Espero y espero pero nadie contesto, y él no estaba decepcionado, sabía que Jade no le contestaría, ella ya nunca lo hacía. El buzón marco el tono para comenzar a grabar el mensaje, "tal vez ella lo escuchara después" pensó esperanzado.

_Hola Jade supongo que ya sabes quién es ¿cierto?, solo quería decirte que esta es mi última llamada, sé que te he estado marcando mucho durante estos tres últimos meses pero, solo quería que supieras que sé que estuve mal, sé que es muy tarde para reparar el daño que te hice pero aun así quiero decirte que lo siento tanto. Te extraño, y esta vez no te rogare que vuelvas conmigo._

_**Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that  
I was wrong  
Oh I know I'll probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know.**_

_Sé que nada de lo que diga puede compensar mis errores, pero solo espero que ella no olvide su aniversario y te compre flores, aunque tú no eres de esas que le gustan ese tipo de cursilerías, pero sé que las aceptaras solo porque ella te las mando. O que te saque a bailar tal como yo lo tuve que haber hecho cuando estaba contigo porque sé lo mucho que te gustaba bailar, aunque no lo digas en voz alta o no vaya con tu personalidad. Pero sobre todo espero que te tome de la mano cuando caminen por las calles, porque recuerdo que era algo que te fascinaba aun cuando no lo decías. _

_**I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
when he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause I remember how much you love to dance.**_

_En fin espero que ella haga todo lo que yo debí de haber hecho cuando estaba en su lugar, y aunque sé que no arreglare nada, te pido perdón porque sé que los años que estuvimos juntos no fueron los mejores pero ahora me doy cuenta de mis errores._

_**Do all the things I should've done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should've done  
When I was your man ...**_

_Creo que eso es todo lo que te puedo decir. Pero antes de terminar este mensaje de voz te quiero decir que te amo y siempre lo aré y espero que algún día me puedas perdonar y me dejes estar a tu lado tan siquiera como amigos._

_Te amo nunca lo olvides… Adiós Jade cuídate y se feliz._

Con estas últimas palabras Beck cerro el teléfono dejando que callera en la alfombra junto con la última foto de ellos dos juntos.

**Fin…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Son increíbles, gracias por sus buenos comentarios y su apoyo en todas mis historias.

Cualquier cosa que me tengan que decir me lo dejan en los comentarios. Queja, sugerencia, etc.

Por mi parte es todo, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias. Nos leemos luego. Adiós.

ZAK


End file.
